Poison
by givinguptheghost
Summary: Prince Conde is accused of poisoning King Henry. The punishment for treason is death and Mary doesn't know what to believe..only that the fear of his loss is more than she can bear. Set 2x14 Mid-episode. Monde. Louis/Mary.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

"it was you! You've been here as a spy and a traitor all along!" screamed Catherine to the kneeling form of Prince Conde. He was bound, bruised, and surrounded by court guards.

Mary's expression was stricken. Could she have really been tricked by her most loyal friend? All of the times that he had helped her, schemed with her, protected her - were they all a ploy to gain the royal's trust while trying to murder the queen? Her head was spinning.

Francis cold eyes held a gleam of something else - enjoyment? "If this is true, this is the highest form of treason. We will swiftly investigate, and if you are guilty you will be hanged immediately. Guards, throw him in the dungeon"

Mary felt herself gasp audibly. She was so torn, confused.

Catherine looked smug. "My informants have heard that King Navarre sent him here to carry out the task. He was to take us out one by one. They gifted the bible to Henry a few months before his death. The poison slowly turned him mad and drove him to act in foolish ways that led to his demise. If Henry had not died in the jousting match, the poison would have killed him soon enough. He was to watch as the same happened to me. Then move along to you, Francis and Mary. We cannot let them get away with this!"

Mary pleaded, "But surely, we must find proof!"

Francis countered, "We will, but I will not drag this out. No one threatens our family and gets away with it. Every available man will be tasked to get to the bottom of this."

Mary was alone in her chambers, pacing, trying to make sense of everything. Suddenly she realized, she must find out the truth herself. She could not allow any false information to decide this case, and she could not sit still until she found out the truth for herself. But where to start?

She found herself walking down the cold stone steps into the damp dungeon. It was late, no one around but a couple of guards.

"My lady, you should not be down here, it's no place for a queen," admonished one of the guards.

Mary straightened her shoulders, "I will decide what is right for the queen!" she shot back. "I wish to see one of the prisoners. Take me to Prince Conde and leave us for 10 minutes."

"My lady…" started the other guard.

"No arguments! I will not be dissuaded!" Mary exclaimed.

Reluctantly, the first guard led her deeper into the dungeon. The dark cells were mostly empty, but some contained dirty men dressed in rags. She tried to shake off the eerie and desperate atmosphere and remind herself that she was brave.

They walked all the way to the last cell. A sliver of light came in from the only window at the top right side of cell. The light fell on Conde who was sprawled in the opposite corner. He had obviously been beaten and his clothes were torn. Mary's heart clenched.

At the sound of their footsteps, he looked up cautiously. At the sight of Mary, Conde gasped and scrambled to his feet.

"Mary!" he exclaimed

"Do not address me so informally," Mary admonished. "I am your queen and you have been accused of the gravest of crimes"

Conde's face twisted in pain. "I am so sorry, my queen. I swear on all that is Holy, I have not done this! I am innocent! I know not how to convince you, but I must."

Mary stepped forward warily. "I want to believe you," she whispered. "Please tell me where I can find proof."

Conde stepped to the bars and clenched them, desperately. "I've been thinking over and over about this. It is true that the bible was a gift from my family. Is it possible it wa poisoned after arriving here? Were there any in the castle who wanted King Henry dead?"

"Of course," Mary said. "He was the king, and he had enemies. I don't know how to figure out who could have done it. Perhaps I should follow the trail of the bible from it's arrival?"

"Yes, perhaps that's a good start," Conde said whistfully. "But Mar...my Queen, please do not attempt to do this on your own. It's too dangerous! If the murderer is still out there, they will not want to be found and will harm you, if you get too close." His eyes looked desperate now. "Please…"

"I'm not often swayed from doing what is right by danger," she stated firmly. "I have, after all, been referred to as a white knight."

Conde couldn't help but beam at her choice of words. It felt good to speak as friends again.

Mary turned to leave, but then slowly turned back. "Louis...If you have been pulling the wool over my eyes all of this time, I will watch you hang without a second thought…...However, I can't help but trust you. I always have. I will find out the truth. In the meantime," she unbuttoned the black cape around her shoulders, and held it out to the opening in the bars, "have faith" she finished breathily. He reached out to take the cape and his fingers brushed hers. Mary felt the familiar pull she has been trying to ignore. They both stayed still for a few more seconds, holding the connection, before Mary turned to leave.

Mary spent the next morning speaking to every guard, maid, and servant of Henry's. She was getting nowhere. Everyone knew the Bible had come from King Navarre, yet no one had seen it in anyone else's hands.

She sighed in frustration. What was she missing?

Who would have access to it? Perhaps the servants, though it seemed very unlikely they would have access to such expensive and strong poison. His mistresses? They would spend long lengths of time in his chambers. Surely he would fall asleep, or even leave them alone from time to time? Diane? Penelope? ….Kenna?

Mary drew in a sharp breath.

Mary retraced her steps to the dungeon. The two guards from last night were replaced by one very tired, snoring guard at the entrance. Her slippers were silent and she held her breath as she slipped in unnoticed. As she arrived to Louis' cell in the back, she found him already staring in her direction. He jumped up and opened her mouth, but Mary quickly silenced him with a finger to her lips. They moved to the far side of his cell, just out of view from the sleeping guard.

"Louis," Mary whispered, "I have found out something." She paused, unable to find where to begin. "I found the person responsible….but it's complicated."

Louis looked at her questioningly. "What is it Mary? You can tell me."

She lifted her eyes to his. "It's...it's just that….the traitor is Kenna," she finished quickly. "You see, she saw that Henry was unfair and cruel, not only to his people, but also to his family and to me. She swears she only wanted to get him to step back from power, or have others take the power from him when they saw him weakened. Somehow it spiralled out of control, the madness made Henry become even more cruel and dangerous, and she didn't feel she couldn't turn back." Mary took a shaky breath. "The problem is, she will be humiliated and hanged if she is found out. I don't know what to do!" Mary exclaimed desperately.

Conde reached out to touch her hands that she was wringing together. "I understand...this is very difficult." He paused to think and unconsciously brushed his thumb over her soft skin. Mary's heart sped up. Their eyes met and thoughts seemed to pass between them.

Mary removed her hand and stepped back to think. "I can't think of a way out for either of you. This crime is too grave to hope for mercy for Kenna, even from Francis. She is so young...and she is pregnant with Bash's child. But how can I let you hang for this crime? There is no fair solution!" Mary's voice became frantic and the guard stirred down the hall.

She held her breath and peered around the corner to make sure he was still asleep. When she was satisfied they were safe, she turned back.

"Mary, it seems I must protect Kenna in this. I see no other way," Conde spoke plainly. He looked down, "No one said the world was a fair place, but I can at least live and die knowing I acted rightly. I can not let a woman with child be killed."

Mary approached again and layed her hands on each of his wrapped around the bars. He looked up and their eyes locked once more. Mary felt her breath leave her and her heart pound against her ribs. Conde slowly bent his head and brushed his lips against the back of her hand, then moved to her first knuckle, and her second…

Mary moaned softly and then gasped, embarrassed.

Conde lifted his head. "Mary, I have told you once in a letter, but I must tell you again before it is too late. I say this with no ulterior motives, only to make sure you know how wonderful you are." He paused and took a breath, "You are the most magnificient woman I have ever met. Incredibly strong, brave, kind, intelligent, and beautiful beyond words. Please do not ever doubt your ability to make a difference in this world. You've made all the difference in mine," he finished softly.

Mary couldn't breathe. She didn't know which way was up, down, right or wrong. She slowly stepped forward until she was flush with the bars. She could feel Louis breath on her face. Her eyes searched his, and found the understanding that always passed between them, and something more. Something much deeper, heavier - a tension hissed. She leaned forward and waited to feel his lips, to know what this long awaited dream would feel like….

A chair clattered over, and Mary jumped. She heard swearing and mumbling from the door. As she peered around the corner, she saw that the guard had woken and fallen out of the chair.

She looked back at Conde. "The guard is awake! I don't know how I'll be able to slip back out…" she whispered.

"Worry not, my queen," Conde said softly. With one last long look, he started shouting, "Hey! Hey! Guard! Bring me some stew! It's cold back here! I need stew at once!" He paused and looked back at Mary to whisper "follow this hallway to right, It will circle back to to entrance and you can escape when they come back to check on me. Hurry!"

Mary mouthed "thank you" and silently followed Louis instructions for escape.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Mary laid awake in bed, tossing and turning. She remembered Louis' lips against her hand and felt the same tightness in her belly as before. She would then think of him being led to the guillotine and burst into tears. Her emotions were a twisted mess and she had no idea what to do. She couldn't allow him to die. He was too good of a man. She must at least tell him...tell him how much he means to her. He shouldn't leave this world without knowing her true feelings…

A plan started to form in her mind. A very dangerous, very risky plan. One that had every chance of falling apart. A plan that could get them both killed.

But she knew this would not stop her.

She dressed quickly in black, simple clothing and rushed out to find the help she needed. She went to the most villianous, underhanded, untrustworthy person she knew - Lord Narcisse.

The plan was in place. Lord Narcisse had payed off and set up faux guards in the dungeon for this afternoon. As Louis was to be taken out of his cell to the guillotine, the two-timing guards would pass Conde off to Mary who would be waiting in an abandoned wing of the castle. They would replace Conde with another prisoner with a sack over his head and lead him out to the beheading. Mary's conscience requested that the guards pull off the sack just before the beheading to show that the man was not Conde (and save him from an unjust fate). She desperately hoped this gave Louis enough time to escape. She had a horse waiting for him in the servant's stable and Lord Narcisse had paid off the stable boy to keep quiet.

Mary's stomach twisted at the thought that Narcisse could double cross them - he was certainly not what she would call "trust-worthy." But she did her best to bribe him with the one thing he wanted most in this world - power. She had promised him a prominent and important role at court, as well as a generous portion of land with an estate. Her moral compass felt like it was spinning out of control, but she had to remind herself she was helping an innocent man keep his life. An innocent man who was also very important to her…

Mary peered around the corner from her hiding spot in the abandoned wing for the tenth time in the last minutes. She uttered a silent prayer that none of the things she feared would go wrong. Finally, she heard footsteps. Mary held her breath and peeked very carefully around the corner again. She saw four guards dragging Louis between them. They stopped and pulled the sack off his head. He looked fearful, but confused. He had no knowledge of Mary's plan.

"What is this?! What are you doing with me?!" Louis demanded.

"Quiet!" one of the guards exclaimed. "Just doin what we're told."

Lord Narcisse rounded the opposite corner with the decoy prisoner. "Gentleman, nice work," he drawled. He passed off the decoy prisoner to one of the guards and reached out to untie Conde's bound hands.

Louis eyes were wary and guarded. "What is the meaning of this?" he asked carefully.

"Keep your mouth shut and all will be revealed in a matter of minutes," Narcisse snapped.

The guards bound the new prisoner and pulled the sack over his head. They drug him away, back the way they came. When they were finally out of sight, Mary rushed out. As Louis looked up his eyes turned from wary to relieved and then back to fearful with a bit of anger.

"Mary! Do not tell me you are behind this! Mary, Mary, No!" He exclaimed. He clasped her hands, "they will hang even you, if they find me!" he hissed.

Mary squeezed his hand and whispered back, "then they better not find you." Their eyes held each other's gaze for a few seconds longer before Narcisse cleared his throat.

"My Queen," Narcisse uttered, "time is of the essence."

Mary snapped back to reality and took off running around the corner Narcisse came from, grasping Conde's hand. He did not ask questions, just kept close behind her, holding her hand and marveling at this overly courageous woman.

They reached the side servant exit but Mary stopped abruptly as she saw a group of men outside smoking pipes and laughing. She could not risk anyone seeing them who had not been paid off.

"Narcisse!" she hissed. "You must do something!"

Narcisse looked out at the men and came up with an idea. He strolled outside to the group and began talking to them, making big hand motions. Mary had no idea what he was doing, but took a moment to turn to Louis to see how he was. As she turned, her breath caught. His face was inches from hers and his eyes held something very deep. Her belly tightened and she forgot all else. "Louis…" she breathed.

He brought his hand up to her cheek and brushed his fingers against her gently. "You are a wonder, too good, too courageous…" he trailed off.

"Louis," Mary started, "I have much to tell you, but first thing's first." She took a breath, "we must run undetected from this door to the servant's stable over there," she pointed to a distant building. "It will be difficult, but it is the only way. There is a stable boy there with a horse he has readied for you. You must take it and leave at once. No delays, no hesitations," she finished.

Louis looked pained, but nodded.

Mary glanced back outside and saw Narcisse was still with the men, now drawing something in the dirt with a stick and motioning to the other side of the castle.

Mary turned back to Conde. " The second thing is," she took a steadying breath, "I must be honest with you before you leave. You must know how good you are - loyal, strong, brave, galliant. You always do what is right...You must know….You have a piece of my heart. When I thought of you being taken from this world, I couldn't breath. I couldn't bear the thought. I...I…"

Louis' lips softly touched hers and she felt the world exploding and becoming silent at the same time. She reached up and wrapped her hands behind his head, pushing him closer to her. Something snapped in Louis, and he lifted Mary, pressing her between himself and the door. She moaned and wrapped her left leg behind his. They grasped at each other, his left arm securing her to him and his right hand caressing her face, her neck, her side. Mary moaned as his thumb brushed over the sensitive skin below her neck and continued over her chest until he reach her waist. Her body reflexively writhed against his. He groaned and opened his eyes, meeting hers. They shared a silent conversation, long unsaid words, and feelings passed between them. Mary leaned forward and kissed his bottom lip, and then his top lip, letting her tongue travel back and forth before entering his mouth. They were lost in each other, until an "Ahem" startled them apart.

They looked up to find Narcisse standing in front of them with a smirk. They quickly broke apart, straightening their clothing and hair. As they did so, they realized the men had dispersed and were heading the opposite direction.

"I have cleared your obstacle, you're free to escape to the stable. I will stay here to ward off any other obstacles."

Mary and Louis turned to the door.

"Oh," Narcisse added, "and thanks for the show," he finished with a wink.

Mary blushed and Louis glared before turning back to the task at hand.

"Mary," Louis started, "there's no need for you to finish this journey with me. It's too dangerous if you're caught."

Mary scoffed, "I didn't come this far just to leave you on your own. Besides the stable boy is expecting us both, and will be suspicious if you arrive alone. And if there are further obstacles, two heads are better than one." she finished.

She squeezed his hand and took off towards the stable. He scrambled after her and they darted between bushes and trees, trying to keep out of the line of sight, should anyone be watching.


End file.
